


Mornings.

by vampsvngs



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Boyfriends, Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Love, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, Smut and Fluff, bottom! jae, jae is whipped, so isn’t brian, soft, soft smut, top! youngk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampsvngs/pseuds/vampsvngs
Summary: jae always loves waking up to his boyfriend.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT REPOST WITHOUT MY PERMISSION

One thing that Jaehyung loves most about being in a relationship, is waking up next to his boyfriend, Younghyun. He happily sighs out as he softly runs his fingers through Younghyun’s dark locks. The older admires the way the sun is hitting the others face, making him glow. It is quite breathtaking. He trails his finger down Younghyun’s cheek, down to his lips.

Jaehyung giggles when he notices the younger is trying to hold back a smile. “How long have you been awake?” There’s a slight raspiness to his voice, which Younghyun finds pretty hot.

The younger males eyes flutter open and his boyfriend comes into focus. “Just for a minute, but long enough to know you were staring, you creep.” A playful smile spreads across his face.

Jae rolls his eyes, but still smiles. “I’m not a creep! You’re just too beautiful _not_ to stare at,” he says. Younghyun smiles more at the older and pulls him down for a kiss. “Are we going to get up and eat _or_ just stay here for a while longer?” he mumbles against Younghyun’s lips.

“Hmm,” Younghyun flips Jaehyung on his back, making the older yelp in surprise, and he puts a leg on each side of him, “I say, we should stay here a little longer. Are you good with that?”

“Of course I am,” Jae says, looking up at the younger. Brian smiles fondly at him and cups one cheek with his hand. Jaehyung’s eyes flutter shut and he places his hand over the younger man's hand. Younghyun rubs his finger across Jae’s lip, making the elder open his eyes and smile up at him. “What do you think we should do, hm?” he questions.

“Well, I think you know what I’d love to do,” the younger man says, a smirk forming on his face.

Another thing Jaehyung _loves_ about being in a relationship, is moments like this. Of course there are _more_ things he loves, but waking up in the morning and feeling the younger male against him is probably one of the best things about their relationship.

This makes Jae sound like he’s only in it for the pleasurable purposes, which is definitely _not_ the case. It’s just a great perk to their relationship.

Jae smirks back, “Then get to it, babe.”

Younghyun removes his hand from the elders face and moves it down to his waist. He leans down and connects their lips. Jaehyung sighs into it and wraps his arms around the others neck and pulls him closer. The kiss starts out with them moving their lips in a slow pace, just enjoying the feeling as Brian’s hands roam the elders body.

The kiss soon becomes heated and has them pulling away a bit to breathe. Instead of reattaching his lips to the elders, he reattaches them to the other’s neck.

The feeling of Younghyun lips on Jaehyung’s body, sends waves of pleasure throughout the older. Jae could feel his skin heat up after every kiss, and as the younger goes lower, small gasps escape his lips. Jae threads his fingers through the younger one's hair as he continues to, _slowly_ , get lower.

When Younghyun gets to the hem of Jae’s boxers, he stops. “Brian,” the elder whines, looking down at the said male.

“Yes, baby?” he question, his voice filled with a teasing curiosity.

“Please continue.” the older says, pouting.

“Be patient, Jae.” Brian says as he smirks. A small huff comes out of Jae.

The younger one moves up to connect their lips in a kiss again. As they kiss, Younghyun starts to grind the two of them together. Jae’s hips stutter from the pleasure and a choked moan leaves his lips. Brain smirks against Jaehyung mouth as he grinds down faster.

“I-if you keep doing this, I’ll cum t-too fast,” Jae warns as he pulls away from the kiss.

Younghyun becomes amused by this. “Already so worked up baby?” he questions, stopping his hips.

“So what if I am.” the older bites back.

“You’re so cute,” Brian sighs out, smiling softly.

Jaehyung huffs, “I am _not_ cute!” A blush makes its way to his cheeks.

“If you don’t shut up, you won’t get your cock in my mouth.” he says, chuckling softly as he spreads Jae’s legs apart and gets in between them. The blush on Jaehyung’s cheeks darken. You’d think he’d be used to the way his boyfriend talks sometimes, after four years of dating, but he isn’t.

“I-I’ll shut up.” he stutters out. This only makes Younghyun smirk again.

Jae could feel his thighs shake as Younghyun places a kiss on one, repeating this action until he gets to Jaehyung’s cock. The younger kisses the tip through the elders boxers, making Jaehyung mewl.

Brian moves his hands to the hem of Jae’s boxers. “Lift up for me please,” the younger commands softly. Jaehyung lifts his hips up and Younghyun takes his boxers off. “Hand me a pillow and lift up again, I have an idea.”

Jaehyung raises an eyebrow as he grabs a pillow and hands it to his boyfriend. “I don’t like that glint in your eyes.”

Younghyun chuckles, “Trust me, you’ll _love_ this.”

After Brian sets the pillow under Jaehyung, he leans over the elder and gets into their night stand. He smiles when his fingers wrap around a familiar bottle and he takes it out. Younghyun opens the bottle and squeezes some onto three of his fingers.

“Oh,” Jaehyung’s cheeks flush pink again as he watches his boyfriend, “I think I know what you’re doing.” The younger only smirks.

Brian makes himself comfortable and places his index finger against Jaehyung’s hole. The elder sucks in a sharp breath, making the younger chuckle at him. As Brian slowly thrust a finger into Jaehyung, he also gives the tip of the elders dick a kitten lick.

“Oh f-fuck,” Jae gasps out as he hands clench onto the sheets.

As the younger starts to thrust his finger, he wraps his lips around the head Jae’s cock, sucking lightly. Jaehyung’s breath stutters and his grip on the bed sheets tighten. Younghyun moves his mouth down further, making sure to hollow out his cheeks. The elders' hips buckle up a little, making Brian choke. Which, he didn’t mind.

“More, more, more,” Jae chants, moving his hands through Younghyun’s hair. The younger male adds a second finger and bobs his head up and down faster. The noises the elder makes go straight to Brian’s dick.

Younghyun pulls off with a pop and smiles up at his boyfriend. “You’re so pretty,” he compliments.

“Y-you know what might make me p-prettier?” Jaehyung asks, tightening his grip in Younghyun’s hair. The younger thrusts his finger faster.

“Hm, what?”

Jae looks down at the younger, “Your mouth b-back on my dick.”

A loud laugh escapes Brian’s lips. “I don’t think I’ll do that,” he says, adding a third finger. A whine leaves Jae’s throat.

“But-”

“No but’s.” Younghyun says, curling his fingers upwards. A long, drawn out moan comes out of Jaehyung and he throws his head back. The younger smirks as he begins to thrust his fingers faster.

“Bri, _please_ ,” the elder whines out, his lips turn into a pout.

“Please what, babe?”

“ _Please_ , fuck — ah! — m-me.” he moans out. Jaehyung looks down at the younger again, playfully glaring at him.

“As you wish.”

Brian pulls his fingers out and gets up, slipping out of his boxers.He grabs the lube again and opens it up. The younger squeeze a little in his hand and rubs up and down his cock, hissing out at the feeling.

“Ready babe?” the younger asks, aligning himself up with Jaehyung’s ass.

Jae smirks, “Of course I am.”

Younghyun grabs onto the elders hips and enters slowly. His grip tightens as he bottoms out fully. Moans leave both of their lips when the younger pulls out slowly. Brian thrust back in at a decent pace, repeating this action. They _always_ take it slow, never rough.

The younger male leans down to connect their lips in a kiss. It becomes messy and sloppy right away, Jae is moaning into the kiss, making it hard to keep it steady. Younghyun didn’t mind this, of course.

“C-could you go a _little_ f-faster, please?” Jaehyung mumbles against Brian’s lips.

“Of course baby,” he says, picking up in pace some. The younger admires the way Jae squeezes his shut and a moan escapes his lips. He thinks the elder is the most beautiful person he’s ever seen. “Are you getting close?” he then asks.

“I-I am,” the older male moans out. Younghyun leans up and wraps his fingers around Jaehyung’s dick, moving his hand at the same pace as his hand. “F-fuck!” the elder stutters out.

“Are you going to cum, baby?” the younger coos.

Jae whines, “Y-yes! Feels _so_ good B-Bri.”

Brian quickens his pace a little more. Seconds later, Jaehyung lets out a loud, drawn out moan as he cums on his stomach and on the younger males hand. Brian continues to thrust and move his hand, helping the elder come down and to chase his own release.

The feeling of Jae clenching around the younger almost sends him over the edge. He pulls out quickly and wraps his hand around himself, jerking himself off until he cums on the elders stomach. “You did good,” Younghyun breathes out a minute later.

“Thanks,” he breathes out. “Can we take a bubble bath? I feel sticky.”

“We can,” he says, smiling fondly.

“Help me up,” the older request, pouting. Brian smiles fondly at him as he helps the older up.

He leads both of them to the bathroom. Jaehyung sits on the toilet as the younger grabs towels and another pair of boxers for them. He then goes to their decently large tub and turns the water on, making sure it is perfect for them.

Minutes later, both of them are in the tub, Brian is washing the elder off and leaving small kisses on his neck.

“Are you up for a round two?”

A loud laugh leaves Brian’s lips. “In here?” he asks.

“Mhm,” Jae hums out, turning around so he can look at the other.

Younghyun smiles, “We can.” The elder grins and pulls the younger into a kiss.


End file.
